Pembalut?
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Sehun yang dimintai tolong membeli pembalut oleh noonanya, Oh tidak! Apakah itu bencana? Sepertinya tidak, karna Sehun terlihat menyukainya. / "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu banyak tentang pembalut. Apakah kau juga memakainya?" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!


**Pembalut?**

**God &amp; Themselves**

**K+**

**Romance**

**Oh Sehun**

**X**

**Kim Jongin **

**Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), Yaoi, Ceritanya maksain banget**

**Sehun yang dimintai tolong membeli pembalut oleh noonanya, Oh tidak! Apakah itu bencana? Sepertinya tidak, karna Sehun terlihat menyukainya. / "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu banyak tentang pembalut. Apakah kau juga memakainya?" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pembalut? ****©FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**[WARNING! SEME KE UKE-UKEAN(?) | UKE KESEME-SEMEAN(?)]**

**.**

**.**

"Noona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti saat mendapati Jessica –noonanya- yang sedang melongokan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dari celah pintu kamarnya yang ia buka sidikit.

Jessica menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar, "SEHUN!" pekiknya bahagia yang membuat Sehun makin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Ini aneh.

Ya, sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Ada apa?"

Jessica menatap Sehun penuh harap, "Tolong noona Hun."

"Tolong apa nun? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, kau tahu aku tak akan melakukannya." Sehun mengandarkan punggungnya di tembok dengan menatap datar Jessica.

Jessica menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Tolongbelikannoonapembalutsekarang. Noonasedangbocorjaditakbisakeluarkamarsekarang." Jessica berucap dengan cepat. Bahkan Sehun tak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya sekedar kata tolong, noona, bocor, sekarang.

Apanya yang bocor?

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan mengeritkan dahinya dengan tak elit, "Hah?" Jessica memukul keningnya keras melihat respon adiknya itu. Jessica memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memohon yang terlihat sok imut sekali dimatanya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi, ia semakin yakin disini ada yang tak beres.

Uh oh tidak! Melihat pandangan itu, sepertinya ini akan menjadi bencana—

"Tolong belikan noona pembalut sekarang juga Sehun. Noona kehabisan pembalut dan noona tak bisa keluar tanpa benda itu sekarang."

—Untuknya.

Sehun memandang Jessica horor, "Noona tadi bilang aku suruh beli apa?"

"Pem-ba-lut." Jessica mengeja kata sakral itu dengan kalem.

"HAH? BENDA LAKNAT MACAM APA ITU?!"

Jessica merengut mendengarnya. Enak saja benda keramat dan sakral bagi wanita itu disebut laknat. "Oh Sehuuuun~ noona mohon padamu. Bantulah noona, karna hanya kau yang bisa noona andalkan saat ini." Jessica memandang Sehun memohon dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun iba sebenarnya.

Ingat, hanya sedikit oke.

Sehun merengut tak suka, "NO! Kenapa kau menyuruhku sih nun? Apa gunanya Luhan dirumah ini?"

"Aku tak mungkin meminta tolong pada kembaranmu lagi kali ini Hun. Kau tahu kan dia itu sedikit—"

"_Gee gee gee baby baby baby... Yuhuuuuu make some noise yooo, i'm your prince.. Bring the boys out! I got a bitch yeah yeah yeah wuhuuuuu neomu saranghae saranghae saranghae yo yo yo saranghae i love you aishiteru wo ai ni ich liebe dich je t'aime rak rak..._" belum sempat Jessica menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagu-lagu random dengan nada yang tak kalah random itu terdengar nyaring dari kamar sebelah.

Kamar Luhan.

Pandangan Jessica berubah datar saat mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian itu, "—Gila."

Sehun menatap tak kalah datar pintu di sebelah kamar Jessica yang dipintunya bertuliskan peringatan _'Hanya orang waras yang boleh masuk!'_ Sehun mendengus membacanya. Luhan pikir, dia itu waras hah?

Jessica beralih menatap Sehun dengan binar penuh harap lagi, "Huuuuunnn~ aku mohon yaaa? Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan bagaimana kelakuan kembaran idiotmu itu? Terakhir kali aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membelikanku pembalut, dia malah membelikanku pempers untuk lansia. Aku tak bisa memakai pempers saat aku sedang menstruasi Hun."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Akkkhhhh! Kenapa aku harus terlahir di lingkungan orang-orang yang keterblakangan mental seperti ini sih!"

"Aku moh—"

"Berikan uangnya sekarang. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, nun."

"Baiklah baiklah tunggu sebenar ya adik ku yang paling normal." Jessica memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas mengambil dompetnya sebelum Sehun berubah pikiran dan ia harus menggunakan pempers lagi kali ini.

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

Sehun modar-mondar di depan pintu rumahnya dengan gelisah. Berfikir berfikir berfikir. Bagaimana caranya membeli benda itu, dimana ia harus membelinya, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat tahu Sehun lelaki tampan harus membeli benda itu. Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu dengan frustasi. Ia tak mungkin se-percaya diri kembaran tak normalnya –Luhan- yang membeli benda itu minimarket lima langkah dari rumahnya kan? Uh oh tidak! Harga diri Sehun bisa hancur jika itu terjadi.

Sehun berfikir keras.

.

.

.

Oh! Dia tahu dia harus membelinya dimana.

Sehun segera memasuki kembali rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar Jessica untuk mengambil kunci motornya. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Jessica belum beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan suara random dari kamar Luhan masih saja terdengar.

Sehun sudah bilang kan hanya dia yang waras di sini.

"Mana pembalutku Hun?" Jessica mengadahkan tangannya kepada Sehun yang tak menghiraukannya.

"HEY OH LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak keras di depan pintu kamarnya, membuat Jessica ingin menggeplak kepalanya karna terkejut.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam seperti apa yang dilakukan Jessica saat ini. Luhan tersenyum bodoh, "Ada apa adik tujuh belas menit ku?" Luhan melebarkan bola matanya saat melihat posisinya sama dengan Jessica, "Noona! Wohohoho posisi kita sama nun! Woaahh jangan-jangan kita berjodoh ya? Hehe mumumumu." Jessica hanya terkekeh kecil.

Sehun berjengkit jijik melihatnya, "Entah kenapa aku merasa malu berada serahim dengan kakak kembar seperti mu, Lu."

Luhan tiba-tiba berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun sambil berucap terimakasih. Sehun hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang karna terkejut.

"Terimakasih sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku ingin katakan padamu, dik. Huhuhu aku mencintaimu adik tujuh belas menit ku." Luhan memajukan bibirnya, membuat gesture ingin mencium Sehun. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dan menempeleng kepala Luhan dengan keras.

"Auh! Ini sakit, adik."

"Kembali saja sana ke kamarmu, idiot. Aku menyesal sudah memanggilmu tadi." Sehun melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah jijik.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Mana barangku?"

"Aku baru akan membelinya nun." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak bisa duduk jika seperti ini! Apa yang kau lakukan sedaritadi hah?"

Sehun keluar kamarnya dengan memutar bola matanya malas, "Hanya tunggu dan nikmati takdir seorang wanita, oke?" Sehun segera melesat sebelum sandal rumah Jessica melayang kearah kepalanya.

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

Sehun memakirkan motor sportnya di tempat parkir minimarket yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hehe orang disini kan tak ada yang mengenal Sehun, jadi ia bisa lebih percaya diri membelinya. Sehun merapikan helaikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena helm yang ia kenakan tadi sebelum memasuki mini market yang terlihat sepi tersebut.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai kearah deretan pembalut yang berada di lorong paling ujung. Bahkan senyum tampannya tak pernah luntur dari wajah rupawannya saat ia berjalan. Namun senyum tampannya seketika menghilang saat ia dihadapi dengan puluhan pembalut di depannya.

_WTF!_ Sekarang ini bagaimana caranya ia memilih satu dari puluhan merek pembalut disini?! Sehun benar-benar buta dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Tentu saja! ia lelaki tulen oke, dia tak memakai pembalut. Sehun tak bisa menanyakan itu kepada Jessica, ponselnya tertinggal di kamarnya. Baiklah, sekarang salahkan kecerobohan Sehun yang lupa membawa ponselnya. Sehun ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di tumpukan pembalut tersebut. Ia mengingat bahwa...

Lelaki tulen tidak menangis!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah hampir setengah jam mengambil dan mengembalikan pembalut berbeda-beda ke tempatnya semula. Sungguh! Ia tak tahu ternyata pembalut itu banyak variannya seperti ini. Ada yang panjang dan yang pendek, ada yang untuk siang dan malam, ada yang untuk orang menstruasi dan untuk orang setelah melahirkan, ada yang tipis dan yang tidak tipis, ada yang bersayap dan yang tidak.

'_Hah! Apa-apaan sayap itu? memangnya burung, punya sayap.'_ Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

Sumpah! Sehun mengutuk perusahaan pembalut yang menciptakan banyak varian dan akhirnya menyulitkannya memlih satu untuk noonanya. Iya hanya SATU! Yatuhaaann hidup ini begitu sulit.

Sehun berjongkok dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya dengan frustasi, "Aku bisa gil—"

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan seseorang dengan senyum manisnya menawarkan bantuan. Namun sedetik kemudian mata Sehun terbelalak menatap orang itu.

Astaga!

Dia kan Kim Jongin.

Dia kan.. Kim Jongin, adik kelas Sehun dari kelas XI-1 yang pintar, ramah, dan manis itu.

Dan yang paling penting,

Kim Jongin kan adik kelas yang diincar Sehun selama ini. Aduuuhh.

Jongin membukatkan bola matanya, "Loh? Sehun sunbae? Sunbae sedang apa disini?" sepertinya Jongin tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sehun. Sehun dengan segera berdiri dan berusaha menghilangkan wajah frustasinya tadi di depan adik kelasnya itu.

Sehun menggaruk pipi sebelah kanannya pelan, "Sedang membeli sesuatu. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Jongin?"

"Aku sedang bekerja, sunbae." Sehun rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa sebegitu bodohnya tak melihat Jongin menggunakan seragam pegawai disini. Sehun tersenyum kaku kearah Jongin yang memandang aneh dirinya.

Sehun merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya. Pertama, ia harus membeli benda laknat yang memiliki banyak varian itu. Yang kedua, _image_ nya yang hancur di depan incarannya. Dan yang ketiga adalah KENAPA DARI SEKIAN BANYAK MINIMARKET DI SEOUL, JONGIN HARUS BEKERJA DI SINI.

Jongin tersenyum canggung kearah Sehun, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, sunbae?" tanya jongin kalem.

Aduh duh mendengar suara Jongin yang lembut seperti itu saja ingin rasanya Sehun mencium Jongin sekarang juga. Awwww.

Sehun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran mesum yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak sucinya. "Aku.. sedang mencari pembalut, Jongin."

Sehun malu sih sebenarnya mengatakan itu kepada orang yang selama ini diincarnya.

Tapi.. yah mau bagaimana lagi.

Hidup itu memang sulit.

"Pembalut?"

Sehun mengangguk malas, "Tapi jangan salah sangka Jongin! Aku hanya disuruh noona ku membelinya kok. Aku tak mungkin menggunakan pembalut. Aku pria tulen, kok." Jongin jadi tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Astaga, sunbaenya yang sangat tampan dan terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu ternyata adik yang baik ya. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan membantu sunbae. Noona sunbae biasanya memakai yang mana?"

Sehun menunduk dan menggeleng pasrah.

Jongin tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

Astaga ternyata sunbae yang selama ini Jongin kagumi lucu juga ya hehe.

"Kenapa sunbae tak menghubungi noona sunbae untuk menanyakannya? Lebih baik menanyakannya langsung kan?"

Sehun merengut mendengarnya, "Itu masalahnya Jongin. Aku tak membawa ponselku, tadi pikiranku kacau karna melihat kelakuan idiot dari kakak kembarku."

"Kakak kembar? Oohh Luhan sunbae?" Sehun mengangguk meng iya kan.

Jongin terbahak dengan keras, membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memuja. Astaga, Sehun sangat menyukai cara Jongin tertawa.

"Luhan sunbae memang orang yang lucu. Saking lucunya sampai-sampai orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia idiot."

"Dia memang orang yang idiot, Jong. Astagaa kau tak tahu saja kelakuannya dirumah seperti apa."

"Tapi aku menyukai Luhan sunbae. Dia sangat lucu."

Sehun gelagepan mendengarnya, "K-kau menyukainya?"

"Iya aku menyukai Luhan sunbae."

Jongin tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Sehun seharusnya senang sekarang karena mendapat senyuman manis dari Kim Jongin. Tapi tidak!

Sekarang Sehun sangat kesal!

Sumpah demi apapun! Apa tadi? Jongin bilang bahwa ia manyukai kakak kembarannya yang idiot itu?

Sehun cemburu!

Apakah ia juga harus berkelakuan idiot seperti Luhan agar Jongin dapat menyukainya juga? Baiklah Sehun akan melakukannya demi Jong—

"Tapi aku juga menyukai Sehun sunbae. Sehun sunbae sangat tampan dan ternyata memiliki sisi lucu. Aku baru tahu sekarang hehe, aku jadi semakin menyukai Sehun sunbae." Jongin mengatakannya dengan menundukan manis kepalanya.

Apa?! Sehun tak salah dengar kan?

Hahaha Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa seperti orang gila saking senangnya.

Sehun tak perlu menjadi seidiot Luhan, Jongin lebih menyukainya karna ia tampan dan memiliki sisi lucu. Aduuuh jadi malu.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bebinar dan memuja, sedangkan yang dipandangi semakin malu dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan..

"S-sunbae, bagaimana dengan pembalutnya?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang benda itu Jong."

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk sekilas sebelum mulai menjelaskan beberapa jenis, bentuk, merek, ketebalan, panjang, dan lain-lain. Sehun sampai heran sendiri bagaimana Jongin bisa mengetahui itu semua secara detail? Jongin itu pria kan?

Eh? Benar pria?

Tapi mana ada pria memiliki wajah semanis Kim Jongin dan tubuh ramping nan seksi seperti Kim Jongin.

Sehun hanya tersenyum konyol sambil memandangi Jongin yang sedang menjelaskan sambil menunjukan beberapa _pack_ pembalut kearahnya. Kini matanya tak tertuju pada pembalut-pembalut itu tetapi kearah bibir seksi bervolume di hadapannya yang sedang bergerak-gerak lucu. Astaga Sehun gemas sekali dengan bibir itu.

"—rang sunbae memilih yang mana?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang gelagepan.

"Hah?"

"Sunbae ingin memilih yang mana? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya tadi."

"A-ah ah i-itu aku..." Sehun bingung harus mengtakan apa, sungguh apapun yang di jelaskan Jongin tentang benda itu sama sekali tak ada yang di dengarnya.

"Sunbae tak mendengarkanku ya tadi?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Membuat Sehun harus menahan nafas karnanya.

"M-maaf tadi a-aku..."

Jongin tersenyum geli kerahnya, "Tak apa, sunbae. Mau ku jelaskan lagi dari awal?"

'_Dan melihat bibir lucumu itu bergerak-gerak seperti tadi? Tidak! Terimakasih Jongin itu tadi sudah cukup membuatku menahan nafas melihatnya!'_

"Tak usah Jongin, kau saja yang memilihnya. Biasanya pelanggan wanitamu banyak membeli yang mana."

Jongin mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah. Yang ini sunbae." Jongin mengambil bungkus bewarna biru dan menyerahkannya kearah Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya. Sehun memundurkan kakinya satu langkah saat Jongin menyodorkan benda itu di hadapannya.

"Kau saja yang membawanya ya Jongin. Aku sedikit aneh menyentuh benda itu di tanganku." Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Astaga Jongin suka sekali jika sunbae idolanya selucu ini.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kasir sunbae."

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

"Jongin? Memang tak apa kau menemaniku di luar seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan bos mu nanti?" Sehun melongokan kepalanya kearah minimarket di belakangnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Tak apa. Itukan mini market milik eomma ku, sunbae." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan membulatkan mulutnya pertanda ia mengerti.

"Eommaku tak akan marah kepadaku hanya karena aku sedang menemani sunbae favorite ku disini."

"Eh apa?" Sehun sedikit mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. Memastikan ia tak salah mendengar ucapan Jongin baru saja.

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang membulatkan bolamatanya dan menggeleng kecil kearahnya. Setelah itu, keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

Sangat Hening. Hingga...

"Oh iya Jongin,"

"Kenapa sunbae?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu banyak tentang pembalut. Apakah kau juga memakainya?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa sunbae mengatakan itu? Aku ini pria. Tak mungkin menggunakan benda itu." Jongin memasang wajah seolah-olah tersinggung.

"E-eh bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku Jongin! Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Sunbae keterlaluan!" Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat masuk kembali kedalam minimarket, sebelum lengan kirinya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Jongin, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana saja tadi, jadi aku berbicara kurangajar kepadamu,"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, "Jongin, jangan marah. Aku selalu merasa canggung sekali jika berdekatan denganmu karena aku menyukaimu," Jongin melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menetap geli sosok Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Jongin, maafkan aku ya?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya pelan dan Sehun terkesiap saat dirasa bibir yang selama ini dipujanya dan selalu didambakannya tiba-tiba tengah menempel di bibirnya. Jongin menciumnya. Jongin melepaskan kecupannya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak marah, Sunbae. Aku juga menyukai sunbae, sangat menyukai sunbae." Jongin berucap pelan tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Benar-benar tepat di depan wajah Sehun, hingga Sehun masih dapat merasakan saat Jongin berbicara, bibir Jongin menggesek permukaan bibirnya pelan.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu, "S-sunbae, aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai bertemu di sekolah." Jongin berjalan dengan cepat memasuki minimarket dengan menyentuh pipinya yang seperti terbakar.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya pelan, "Jongin juga menyukaiku? Hehehe. Bahkan dia yang menciumku duluan. Ternyata Jongin tipe uke agresif ya." Dan Sehun tersenyum tolol setelahnya sambil memeluk bungkusan pembalut yang ditentengnya, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong itu tadi hanya kecupan, bukan ciuman. Besok aku harus memberinya ciuman, benar-benar ciuman hehehe."

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah juga, Jongin."

**END**

* * *

**[Epilog]**

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Noonaaaa~ Aku membelikanmu pembalut." Sehun berjalan riang menuju Jessica yang terlihat tengah menonton drama di ruang tv.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Kenapa selama seminggu ini kau selalu membelikanku pembalut? Bahkan menstruasi ku sudah selesai." Jessica menatap jengah Sehun yang menyodorkannya satu _pack_ pembalut dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin noona kehabisa _stock_ seperti waktu itu."

Jessica berdecih pelan, "Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak-tidak, ini tidak berlebihan nun. Lagipula aku juga senang kok membelinya."

"Dasar idiot!" Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya sebelum suara Jessica kembali menginterupsinya. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dengan senyuman tampan.

Jessica menatap bibirnya dalam, "Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Hun."

"Apa nun?" Sehun menjilat bibirnya pelan. Jessica semakin mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu melihat bibirmu bertambah merah dan mengkilap setiap kau sepulang sekolah ya? Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kau menggunakan _lip balm_?"

"Hah?"

"Dan... Oh iya, ada apa dengan gembungan di tengah-tengah pahamu itu?" Jessica menunjuk telak kearah selangkangan Sehun yang terlihat mengembung, "Aku sering melihat benda itu membesar setiap kau pulang sekolah."

Sehun mengikuti arah tunjukan Jessica. Sehun hanya melirik benda itu sebentar dan tersenyum misterius kearah Jessica, "Ini rahasia lelaki, nun."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Jangan bantai saya kalo nistain bias kalian disini plis**

**Gatau kenapa, tiba-tiba otak saya kepikiran dan dapet ilham(?) buat nulis ff ini**

**maigat x_x**

**Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
